Conscience Android
"Let’s fight together and protect peace in the universe, Nagisa!" - Iczer 1, Conscience Android "S-Sorry, but I’m in a hurry… See yah!" - Nagisa, Conscience Companion Original Thread Features Empty Machine The Conscience Android gains a +10 bonus to any checks to resist being charmed/dominated/commanded/similar and can use her mecha’s own base HP, DR, Dodge, natural armor, movement speed(s), attack bonus (if any), and save bonus (if any) if better than her own and also counts as having the same amount of energy instead of her own (including the basic 5 energy recovery per turn) as well as any special mecha properties such as transformation and barriers/coats/resistances/ / (do not count arsenal or benefits from others). She can also choose one in-built or arsenal weapon available to her mecha and replicate a normal-scale version on herself as a free action. This demands spending 8 hours of meditation outside her mecha and another 8 if she wishes to reverse the process. Super Robo Conscience Android levels count as Super Pilot levels for the purpose of advancing her mecha and arsenal access. Spirited Each Conscience Android level increases Spirit Points by 7. Conscience Companion At 2nd level with 8 hours of bonding the Conscience Android can pick a non-soulless creature they have Love/Friendship/Devotion/Rivalry with, thereafter known as the Conscience Companion. The Conscience Android always gains the raw numeric benefits of Friendship, Devotion, Rivalry or Love as long as the Conscience Companion has a soul, is alive/functioning/active and within 100 mu, and double them if actually adjacent (but not if riding the same mecha, too close for comfort yet!). The Conscience Android may only have one Conscience Companion at a time, but they may be changed with another 8 of bonding. Two with the Machine At 3rd level the Conscience Android can have one person that she has Friendship, Devotion, Rivalry or Love to ride along her mecha. They can only use spirits and add their Cha mod to the mecha’s saves, attack and damage rolls while both are inside the mecha. The Conscience Android still benefits from the raw numeric bonus of Love/Friendship/Devotion/Rivalry while they’re both piloting the same mecha. As a swift action the Conscience Android may switch controls to them, with the Conscience Companion also able benefit from the relationship feat between both and can give back the controls as another swift action. Conscience Spirit At 4th, 7th and 9th level the Conscience Android learns a new Spirit. It only costs half spirit to use if used while adjacent or piloting the same mecha as her Conscience companion and targeting either of them. Synchro Conscience At 5th level the Conscience Android can perform a Synchro Attack with her Conscience Companion while using Two with the Machine (both count as able to control the mecha with no need of a swift action to change during the Synchro attack), plus benefit from any of her current martial stances or one other on-going self-buffs, changeable as a swift action. Protective Conscience At 6th level with 1 minute of work the Conscience Android can allow somebody else adjacent to benefit from Empty Machine, using the mecha's own base stats. Only one other person can benefit from this at a time, but they can pass on the bonus to somebody else with another minute of work. The Conscience Android can void this bonus as an immediate action. Traveling Conscience At 8th level the Conscience Android gains telepathy 100 mu, or infinite range if towards a non-Soulless beings she has Friendship, Devotion, Rivalry or Love to. As an immediate action you can instantly teleport yourself adjacent to anybody you have Friendship, Devotion, Rivalry or Love to. In addition as a fullround action you can switch the targets of up to three picks of Friendship/Devotion/Rivalry/Love you have. Finally you gain an extra bonus from Relationship feats with your Conscience Companion while fighting adjacent or in the same mecha, stacking for multiple picks: Love Movement speeds increased 5 mu times beloved's Cha bonus. Friendship During your turn our melee reach increases by an amount equal to your friend's Cha bonus time 5, and all your ranged attacks have their range increased by 10 feet times their Cha bonus. Devotion Gain fast healing equal to the devotee's Cha bonus. Rivalry Recovers extra energy each turn equal to the rival's Cha bonus. Synthetic Soul At 10th level the Conscience Android gains a Soul, losing the Soulless feature (although she still qualifies for this PrC) and can add her Cha bonus to any 1d20 roll 1/round. That roll will not automatically fail on a natural 1. If this is used on an attack roll, increase your crit threat by an amount equal to your Cha bonus for that attack. Once per day as a free action she may increase her Cha by 10 for 1 hour. During this duration she may use a cha-based pilot maneuver with level equal to her PL/2. Instead of maneuvers, she may choose to be able to use Limited Wish (or Wish if she has PL 18+) as a cha-based SLA with CL=PL. Either way after use her Cha returns to normal and she must still pay the XP cost if replicating any lasting effect. Once the decision between using a maneuver or Limited Wish/Wish is done, it can't be changed. Category:Oslecamo Category:Pilot Classes Category:Prestige Classes